A Dinoriffic New Year
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Happy 2019. A Dino Ultra Charge New Year's Eve special. Savannah hosts a New Year's Eve party and invites the whole team over to her house. Refreshments, food, games and music. This was going to be the best New Year's Eve party ever!
1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

 **Happy 2019 everyone. I've actually been on here for more than two years so, it's a miracle that I'm still on here.**

 **Anyways, to ring in the new year, I'm deciding to do several New Year specials for different fandoms, starting with this one right here known as Dino Ultra Charge.**

 **Enjoy this Dinoriffic or Dino mite story. :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Saban and Hasbro but I do own my OCs.**_

Christmas was amazing for Savannah, her family and their friends. Savannah got to spend a whole lot of time with Kendall and they even enjoyed the snow.

There was still at least a foot and a half of snow on the ground and tonight was the best time of the year.

New Year's Eve.

Usually, huge parties and tailgates were thrown and football games aired on TV. It was time for 2018 to come out and 2019 to ring in.

She came downstairs, wearing a dark Emerald Green dress, black leggings, white socks and her Emerald Green dress shoes. The young girl's brown hair was put up in two pigtails, with Emerald Green bows in them.

"Mom, is everything set for the New Year's Eve party? The refreshments? The appetizers? The cheese balls?" Savannah asked as she entered the living room, which was empty and quiet.

Shannon Navarro was in the kitchen, making sure that everything was in place for the party tonight, including the drinks and other stuff when Savannah came walking in.

She stopped doing what she was doing and she looked at Savannah.

"Wow, Savannah. You look amazing." Shannon said as she looked at the young girl.

Savannah smiled.

"Thank you, Mom. That makes my day." She said as she looked at her before looking at the layout.

Shannon smiled and looked with her at the layout spread.

Savannah's stomach began to let out a loud growling sound.

She blushed, embarrassed and ashamed.

Shannon laughed.

"No need to be ashamed, Savannah. Go ahead and get you something to eat. There's plenty of food. Help yourself to it." She said as the young girl looked at the food and then at the refrigerator that was in the kitchen.

She grabbed a tuna sandwich from the sandwich platter and began to eat it.

As she was eating, she looked at the clock.

It was 11:55 A.M.

 _Can't wait for 11:55 tonight. We'll all be counting down and ringing in the new year when it strikes 12:00. (Sighs in relief). I'm so excited._ Savannah said to herself as she looked at the clock.

Shannon looked at the clock as well.

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight, Savannah?" She asked as she looked at her and saw an excited expression on her face.

"Yes I am. The whole team is going to be here tonight. There'll be food, music, refreshments and games. There will also be prizes." Savannah said, in an explanation.

She was so excited. She was going to be hanging out with the whole team for the entire evening. More exciting, she was going to be with Kendall all evening long.

Kendall and Savannah have known each other ever since Savannah was four years old and Kendall was about eleven, maybe twelve years old.

They both had a cute relationship together. Kendall was more like a mother to Savannah and Savannah was more like a daughter to her.

Kendall always made sure that she took really good care of the young girl, making sure that whenever a problem arose, she would be there to help Savannah.

Just after Savannah got through eating, she was about to head towards the front door when her Dino Com began to go off twice.

A triple alarm sound meant that something was going down so she had to get there fast. A double alarm sound meant that it was important and a single alarm sound meant to come by whenever.

Savannah took out her Dino Com and pressed the middle button and Tyler appeared.

"Hey, brother." Savannah said, excitedly in greeting.

"Hi, sis. I'm glad to see that you're wearing the dress that my Dad and I got you. Your hair looks pretty cute. Kendall is going to be having her hands full with you." Tyler said, showing his sister the same greeting that she showed him.

Savannah blushed and nodded her yes, silently in agreement.

"So, brother. How is the catering going? Do you guys have everything ready for the party tonight at my house?" She asked, with wonder.

"Everything's almost ready." Riley's voice said, from the background.

"Except for the pavalola. I have to get it just right. It's a New Zealand type of desert." Chase's voice said, from the background as well.

Savannah giggled.

 _Classic Chase._ She said to herself as she continued listening to Chase's voice in the background.

"So, Savannah. Do you have everything ready for the party tonight as well?" Tyler asked, changing the subject.

Savannah nodded her head yes.

"Yep. I've got the refreshments ready, snacks and the other things. Plus, we're going to be playing some games tonight too. It's going to be so much fun. I'll explain more when you all come over here later on today." Savannah said, explaining what her plan was for the party.

Tyler smiled.

"Can't wait. Listen. I've got to go and make sure that Kendall's ready to see you and also make sure that Riley, Chase, Koda and Sir Ivan don't get into a fight. See you later, Savvy. Bye." Tyler said as the screen now began to go static and then black.

"Bye." Savannah said and hung up.

She then looked over at the clock.

12:05 PM. She had to be at work no later than 12:30 PM.

"Bye, Mom. Love you." Savannah said as she hugged Shannon.

"Love you too, Savannah. Talk to you later." Shannon said as she hugged Savannah for a little while and after the hug was over, the young girl went out the door.

…...

Savannah had to walk three miles to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. She lived about a block or so away and it only took her about fifteen minutes to get there. Unless of course, if there was something on her mind, it would take her longer.

As she was walking, she began to hear footsteps behind her.

She stopped walking and turned around to face what it was that was following her.

 _Nothing._ Savannah said as she now began to continue walking.

Just when she arrived at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo entrance, she heard not only footsteps but voices.

She stopped walking and looked frantically around.

"Who's there?" She asked, bravely.

Then, the bushes began to rustle and out popped Cecelia, Rose and Daisy.

Lavender was hiding behind the sign that had a plastic orange and peach colored triceratops.

"Girls, I'm so excited to see all of you. Happy New Year." Savannah said as they were now hugging.

"How was your Christmas, Savannah?" Rose asked as they got out of the hug and standing together in a group huddle.

"It was great. I got to see the Purple Ranger and go ice skating for the first time." Savannah said, sharing what she did for her Christmas break.

"Did you get a picture with her?" Cecelia asked as she looked at Savannah.

The Purple Ranger Fan Club consisted of the five girls Cecelia, Rose, Daisy, Lavender and the leader of the club Savannah.

Savannah scratched the back of her head sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh heh heh heh. I'm getting right on that and since it's New Year's Eve, I'm going to get extra lucky tonight." She said as she had a clever look on her face.

"What do you mean when you say extra lucky, Savannah? Do you have a plan?" Lavender asked as they were now walking together into the Dinosaur Zoo.

Savannah chuckled.

"Let's just say that her and I are going to be playing a game tonight. It's something I have planned for me and her both." Savannah said, in explanation as they were walking together to the Dino Bite Café.

The clever look on her face wouldn't disappear.

 **(So, Savannah and the gang are getting ready for the New Year's Eve party. Savannah has a plan to get a picture with the Purple Ranger but will she have the courage to tell Kendall what's going on? Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Regret and A New Proposal

_~Flashback~_

 _Savannah had to walk three miles to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. She lived about a block or so away and it only took her about fifteen minutes to get there. Unless of course, if there was something on her mind, it would take her longer._

 _As she was walking, she began to hear footsteps behind her._

 _She stopped walking and turned around to face what it was that was following her._

 _Nothing. Savannah said as she now began to continue walking._

 _Just when she arrived at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo entrance, she heard not only footsteps but voices._

 _She stopped walking and looked frantically around._

 _"Who's there?" She asked, bravely._

 _Then, the bushes began to rustle and out popped Cecelia, Rose and Daisy._

 _Lavender was hiding behind the sign that had a plastic orange and peach colored triceratops._

 _"Girls, I'm so excited to see all of you. Happy New Year." Savannah said as they were now hugging._

 _"How was your Christmas, Savannah?" Rose asked as they got out of the hug and standing together, in a group huddle._

 _"It was great. I got to see the Purple Ranger and go ice skating for the first time." Savannah said, sharing what she did for her Christmas break._

 _"Did you get a picture with her?" Cecelia asked as she looked at Savannah._

 _The Purple Ranger Fan Club consisted of the five girls Cecelia, Rose, Daisy, Lavender and the leader of the club Savannah._

 _Savannah scratched the back of her head sheepishly and chuckled nervously._

 _"Heh heh heh heh heh. I'm getting right on that and since it's New Year's Eve, I'm going to get extra lucky tonight." She said as she had a clever look on her face._

 _"What do you mean when you say extra lucky, Savannah? Do you have a plan?" Lavender asked as they were now walking together into the Dinosaur Zoo._

 _Savannah chuckled._

 _"Let's just say that her and I are going to be playing a game tonight. It's something I have planned for me and her both." Savannah said, in explanation as they were walking together to the Dino Bite Café._

 _The clever look on her face wouldn't disappear._

 _~End flashback~_

… _.._

When Savannah and her friends entered the Dino Bite Café, they saw Heckyl sitting at one of the tables, by himself.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender looked at Savannah with worry.

"Don't you remember, Savannah? Heckyl is no joke. His counterpart is Snide." Lavender said as she leaned in and whispered into Savannah's ear so that Heckyl wouldn't hear them.

"He's not with Snide anymore. I saw them split apart. Don't tell the others but...I snuck onto the ship." Savannah said as she leaned in and whispered so that Heckyl or the Rangers that were in the kitchen wouldn't hear them.

Just as she was about to continue talking, she could hear Heckyl calling her name.

"I'll be right back." Savannah said as she now walked over to where the man was waiting for her.

When she got over there, she got her pen and pad ready to write.

"Savannah, so glad to see you. Happy New Year." Heckyl said as he looked at her.

"Thank you, Heckyl. So, how have you been?" Savannah said, with wonder.

"I've been doing alright. How about you? From what I've heard, you're a Purple Ranger fan. Still trying to catch her?" Heckyl said as he was leaning in and whispering the last few words as he thought he heard one of the kitchen doors swing open.

Savannah blushed as she heard him talking about Kendall.

In fact, she was very excited that she was going to be hanging out with Kendall for the evening.

Heckyl noticed a romantic love look on the young girl's face.

"Savannah, are you okay?" He asked as he saw her cheeks blushing a pink color.

She silently nodded her head yes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just excited about tonight's New Year's Eve party." Savannah said as she snapped out of the romantic trance and began to focus on the main event.

"New Year's Eve party? Where?" Heckyl asked as he looked at her.

He was interested.

"At my house. It's going to start tonight at six o'clock. Speaking of which, here. I made this invitation for you." Savannah said as she got a folded paper out of one of her front dress pockets.

Heckyl accepted the invitation.

"I'll make sure to come. Can I… Can I invite a friend?" He said as he looked at the invitation while the girl was explaining what was going to be going down tonight.

When Heckyl said 'invite a friend', that made Savannah wonder.

"Sure." She said, relenting. "But no one scary though." She added as Heckyl refolded the already folded invitation and placed it into his front jacket pocket.

He was now getting up from the table and now beginning to walk away.

This surprised Savannah.

"Heckyl, where are you going?" She asked as he was walking away from the table and outside in the hallway.

He didn't even pay attention to her. He was now chuckling evilly.

 _Savannah, you said that I could invite a friend and that's what I'm going to do._ Heckyl said to himself as he now walked out and into the hallway.

…

Inside of Sledge's ship…

"Where's Master Heckyl, Singe? Isn't he supposed to be back by now?" Fury asked as Singe was relaxing in a lounge chair.

"Hate to be a bother to you, Fury. Master Heckyl said that he was out under classified business but I'm sure that he'll be back sometime today." Singe said as he was sipping coconut juice from a real coconut.

The doors automatically slid open and Wrench came in, with a monster that looked like a doomsday clock.

"What's with that hunk of junk, Wrench? Don't you know that both Masters Sledge and Snide don't take too kindly with that kind of stuff?" Fury said as he looked at Wrench, with a disgusted look and laughed.

Wrench sighed.

"This isn't a hunk of junk. When it turns midnight tonight, the Rangers will be blown to smithereens and the energems will be ours." He said, in explanation.

Doomsday chuckled.

"Come midnight tonight, I'll be walking through these doors with the energems in my hand. You can count on that." He said and began to leave.

 _I'm coming for you Rangers so enjoy the precious time that you have left with each other and your energems._ Doomsday said to himself as he walked out of the ship and into the crisp air.

…

Just after Heckyl left, Savannah began to sit down at a booth by herself.

Chase was through with his pavlova cake and all of them were looking at her.

"Tyler, something's wrong with your sister. She doesn't look so good." Shelby said as she began to notice.

Koda looked at Riley, worried.

"Savannah feel bad. We go get Kendall." He said as he looked at Savannah and back at Riley.

"Hold on, comrade. I think Sir Tyler's going to help the young damsel in distress." Sir Ivan said as they watched Tyler approach his sister.

"Hey, Savannah. Are you okay?" Tyler asked as he sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

Savannah hugged him.

"You were right, brother. I shouldn't have talked to Heckyl and invite him to the New Year's Eve party." She said as she looked up at him, with glass eyes.

Tyler chuckled.

"Savannah, Heckyl has changed. We all saw it. He's not evil anymore." He said, reassuringly.

"But...But I heard him laughing in an evil voice as he was walking out." Savannah said, countering.

Tyler chuckled and hugged her.

"You and your wild imagination, sister." He said as he was ruffling and twirling her lock of brown hair on his finger.

Savannah sighed and looked at her energem.

 _Why did I have to invite Heckyl to our New Year's Eve party? I'm stupid._ She said to herself as she was mentally punching something.

While Tyler was comforting his sister, Kendall came creeping up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So, what's going on?" Kendall asked, standing beside Sir Ivan while they were observing.

"Lady Savannah had an encounter with an old foe." Sir Ivan said as he leaned in and whispered.

"Who?" Kendall asked,with wonder and intrigue.

"Heckyl." Shelby said, remembering.

Kendall nodded her head silently and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Tyler, let me handle this." Kendall said as she stood beside the booth, looking at him and Savannah.

"Sure. No problem." Tyler said as he was now scooting out and letting Kendall in.

After Kendall and Tyler switched places, Savannah could feel an arm embrace her in a comforting and reassuring manner.

Savannah looked up from her misery to look at her best friend Kendall.

"Hi, Savannah. Are you okay?" Kendall asked as she pulled the young girl closer.

Savannah's hands began to shake and her eyes began to water.

"I made a mistake." She said, truthfully as she looked at Kendall.

Kendall looked at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"What kind of mistake, Savannah? You was just being nice to Heckyl." Kendall said as she looked at the young girl's watery brown eyes and began to comfortingly hug Savannah.

Savannah sighed.

"I know that I was just being nice but I still feel disturbed. Why did he chuckle evilly as he was leaving? What did he mean when he said that he was going to invite a friend? Why do I feel so guilty? I...I betrayed the Rangers." She said as she was now feeling overwhelmed and worried.

Kendall began to take a deep breath and sighed.

"Savannah, Heckyl is not a bad guy. He saved my life that day when I was about to be ran over." Kendall said as she was telling her the story of how Heckyl saved her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there. We...My mom and I… We were at...my grandmother's funeral." Savannah said as her tears began to drip down from her eyes.

Kendall began to pet Savannah's hair gently.

"It's okay. You're here for me now. That's why I love you, Savannah. You're always smiling and also concerned for others. You're very special to me. I will always love you, take care of you and protect you." Kendall said, with sympathy as she began to place her hand on one of Savannah's facial cheeks and was now beginning to rub her cheek, affectionately.

Savannah smiled and did the same thing.

"Thanks. So, Kendall… I have a whole lot of things planned tonight for our New Year's Eve party, since we're going to be together as a team." She said as she began to hold Kendall's hand in hers.

Kendall chuckled.

"So I've heard...Savannah, what would the best thing that you and the Purple Ranger could do tonight, since you two are going to be together for the entire evening?" Kendall asked as they were standing in the middle of the café.

Savannah blushed.

 _So, Kendall brings up the whole Purple Ranger subject. I have a lot on my mind and I feel as if nobody believes me. I know that Kendall's the Purple Ranger but I'm afraid to tell her that I'm the Emerald Green Pentaceratops ranger. (Sighs)...She probably already knows. What is the best thing that both her and I can do together?_ She said to herself as they were both swinging hand in hand.

Kendall then picked Savannah up and held her.

While Kendall was holding Savannah, the young girl knew exactly what they could do together.

"Well, the Purple Ranger and I can have a megazord battle. It'll be so much fun and a hit of the party. What do you think, Kendall?" Savannah said, in all honesty.

Kendall smiled.

"I think it sounds really fun. You know why I like you, Savannah?" She said as she looked at the young girl.

"Because of how kind and smart I am?" Savannah said, hypothesizing her answer.

Kendall nodded.

"Yep and you're always full of surprises." She said as they now turned their heads towards the others.

"Is everything ready for Savannah's party?" Kendall asked as they looked at the six.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan." Chase and Riley answered at the same time.

"Kendall, everything ready for party." Koda said as he looked at Tyler.

"What do you need us to do now, Ms. Morgan?" Tyler asked as they were looking at what they were catering and that was the pavlova.

"Take it to the van that's waiting at the loading dock." Kendall instructed.

All six of them together began to slowly take the New Zealand cake to the van that was waiting for them at the loading dock.

After they were out of the café, Kendall kneeled down in front of Savannah.

"Savannah, after all of these years, I'm so glad that I have finally found you. I understand what you and your mother are going through and I promise you that I'll be there for you and protect you…" Kendall began to say as she was now beginning to get a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Savannah Navarro…" She continued.

"Yes?" Savannah said, in response.

Kendall then unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to Savannah.

It was an adoption paper.

"Would you like to be Ms. Savannah Cheyenne Morgan?" Kendall asked as she held the young girl's hand in hers.

Savannah was surprised.

"Wow. This… This is sudden." She said, surprised, shocked and blushing dark pink.

Kendall smiled and sighed.

"I know this is a sudden thing, Savannah but, you've suffered a whole lot and I promise that I'll take really good care of you." She said as she began to reason with the young girl.

Savannah sighed.

"I know but can I have some time to think it over?" Savannah said as she was trying to get her thoughts together.

Kendall smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, Savannah and I will ask you again at the party. Now, go ahead and go home. We'll see you in a few minutes." Kendall said as she gave Savannah a kiss and a hug.

Savannah returned the same favor and began to walk out of the café.

Just as soon as Savannah left, Kendall saw that the café was a mess.

She sighed.

 _Good grief. There's still a lot of cleaning up left to be done. I hope that Savannah does make the right decision._

 **(So, there's a lot more going on. We meet Heckyl, who the Rangers think is good now while Savannah thinks that Heckyl is bad. Will Savannah be able to tell the difference? Hope you enjoyed chapter two and stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Thinking

~ Flashback ~

 _After they were out of the café, Kendall kneeled down in front of Savannah._

 _"Savannah, after all of these years, I'm so glad that I have finally found you. I understand what you and your mother are going through and I promise you that I'll be there for you and protect you…" Kendall began to say as she was now beginning to get a folded piece of paper out of her pocket._

 _"Savannah Navarro…" She continued._

 _"Yes?" Savannah said, in response._

 _Kendall then unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to Savannah._

 _It was an adoption paper._

 _"Would you like to be Ms. Savannah Cheyenne Morgan?" Kendall asked as she held the young girl's hand in hers._

 _Savannah was surprised._

 _"Wow. This… This is sudden." She said, surprised, shocked and blushing dark pink._

 _Kendall smiled and sighed._

 _"I know this is a sudden thing, Savannah but, you've suffered a whole lot and I promise that I'll take really good care of you." She said as she began to reason with the young girl._

 _Savannah sighed._

 _"I know but can I have some time to think it over?" Savannah said as she was trying to get her thoughts together._

 _Kendall smiled and nodded her head._

 _"Sure, Savannah and I will ask you again at the party. Now, go ahead and go home. We'll see you in a few minutes." Kendall said as she gave Savannah a kiss and a hug._

 _Savannah returned the same favor and began to walk out of the café._

 _Just as soon as Savannah left, Kendall saw that the café was a mess._

 _She sighed._

 _Good grief. There's still a lot of cleaning up left to be done. I hope that Savannah does make the right decision._

~ End flashback ~

….

Savannah was walking home very slowly, with her head hung low and a sulky sad look on her face.

 _Why did I have to invite that no good Heckyl to the party?! UGHHHHHH! I just… I JUST FEEL SO STUPID! What if Kendall finds out about me inviting Heckyl to the party and why does she 'all of a sudden' want to adopt me? Does she want to protect me from something… Or did she find out the true story of what happened to my grandmother?_ She said to herself as she continued walking home.

Meanwhile…

Heckyl returned back to the ship.

"Well well well… Are you going to that Emerald Green Ranger's party tonight?" Fury said as Heckyl was about to sit down in his chair.

Heckyl chuckled.

"Of course I'm going to that party tonight so that I can get my hands on Savannah's energem and we'll finally destroy those rangers!" He said as he sat down in his chair and began to relax when the door slid open and Sledge came in.

"Hello, Sledge." Heckyl said, in greeting.

Sledge began to look around the room.

"Is something the problem, Master Sledge?" Fury asked as he bowed in front of him.

Sledge looked at Heckyl.

"Heckyl, where is the monster that you sent to go destroy the Rangers?" He asked as he was now standing in front of the man with the strange mark on his neck.

"He's on his way right now to the Emerald Green Ranger's house, the place where they're all going to be meeting at tonight for the New Year's Eve party." Heckyl said, in response to Sledge's previous question.

"Excellent…" Sledge said as he was now going back out the sliding door and into the hallway.

…

Savannah came into the house, with a drooping look on her face.

Her mother, Shannon was upstairs, getting ready for the New Year's Eve party so, it was pretty quiet all throughout the house.

She looked at the clock that she heard steadily ticking away.

It was 3:30 PM.

 _3 and a half hours left until 6:00 PM, the start time for the New Year's Eve party. (Sighs sadly)... This is going to be one hectic party._ Savannah said to herself as she looked up at the ceiling.

As she was looking up at the ceiling, she began to hear a roar.

The roar of the Albertosaurus, her grandmother's dinosaur.

The Sugar Skull White energem was bonded to the albino Albertosaurus.

When Savannah's grandmother became the Sugar Skull White Albertosaurus ranger, she protected Savannah and Shannon while they were grocery shopping that day as Fury showed up at the scene.

It was hard for Savannah to think about her grandmother but, she knew that her grandmother was in a better place. Though, she was still roaming around the house, day and night, in her ghost form.

If it wasn't for Keeper to grant Shannon's wish, Carolyn Diane Navarro wouldn't have been at peace.

Savannah looked from the stairs to the back patio.

 _Maybe I should go outside and calm down from the stress...Regather my thoughts… Be at peace._ She said to herself as she silently nodded her head yes, in agreement to her thought and started walking through the kitchen and into the back patio.

Her backyard was very massive. Plenty of room to run around, play and test new Dino Chargers and also train with her own team.

There was a big hole that overlooked the city behind it.

Inside the hole were the two Dino Zords. The Emerald Green Pentacera Zord and the Magenta Pink Styraco Zord.

Savannah began to take a deep breath and smell the cool and crispy night air.

She was now one with her surroundings and her energem.

As she was calming down, her Dino Com began to ring out a calling alarm.

 _Oh no! What if it's Kendall, asking for her early answer? I'm not answering it!_ Savannah said to herself as she pressed the red hang up button.

She sighed in relief.

 _Phew. That was close. But, still… What if it's Kendall? I can't tell her my answer if I'm freaking out? (Sighs)...Calm down, Savannah. You got this!_ Savannah said to herself as she was beginning to feel calm.

Just then, she heard her Dino Com ring out a calling alarm again.

Savannah sighed and looked at the Dino Com screen.

It wasn't Kendall. It was Tyler.

She then pressed the accept call button.

"Hey, brother." Savannah said as she felt calmer.

"Hey, Savannah. Why did you hang up the first time we called?" Tyler asked as he looked at the screen.

Savannah was confused.

"I'm sorry but, did you say We?" She said as she looked at him, with a questioning look.

Just as Tyler was about to speak, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby and Sir Ivan took over the Dino Com.

"Hey, mate." Chase said as he was beginning to speak.

"Chase, what are y'all doing?" Savannah asked as she was surprised.

"We're here to talk to you, milady." Sir Ivan said as he got into the shot.

"We're so excited for you and Kendall both, Savannah." Shelby said as she was right beside Tyler.

"Guys, we'll be closer than we are ever before." Savannah said as she looked at them and then at the back door.

"Savannah, you got to go?" Koda asked as they all got into the shot again.

Savannah scratched the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Yeah…" She said, awkwardly.

"We'll see you at the party tonight, Savannah." Riley said as he began to leave the scene.

"Okay then. Tyler?" Savannah said, before Tyler was about to hang up.

"Yes, Savannah?" Tyler replied.

"Can you tell Kendall that I need to talk to her?" Savannah said as she calmed her fast beating heart down.

"Sure, Savannah. Anything for you, sister. Well… See you tonight and don't worry...I'll tell Kendall that you need to talk to her. Love you." Tyler said as he heard Chase or Riley calling his name.

"Love you too." Savannah said as she was about to hang up.

"Bye." Tyler said as he was about to hang up.

"Bye…" Savannah said and the screen went static and then black.

Savannah looked up at the pretty blue sky.

 _Let's hope you know what you're doing, Lord._ She said to herself as she placed her Dino Com back into her pocket and began to head inside.

 **(So, Savannah is hesitant about the whole surprise adoption thing that Kendall is planning. A lot of things besides that is on her mind. The memory of her grandmother being killed by Fury...Worrying about her mother… The New Year's Eve party tonight… And Heckyl. Please stay tuned for chapter four.)**


End file.
